2,426 Miles
by GlitterFairyPrincess
Summary: Oneshot. Future Fic let with Veronica and Logan. ALMOST Fluffy and Sappy. Did I mention Oneshot? Oh, and Rob Thomas owns it, I just play with it a little. Please PLEASE review! Thanks!


**A/N: Had this in my brain and needed a TINY break from Escaping Neptune. So this was the result. This is a one shot. (Note, that was a period.) And it's done, so now I'm back to EN...However, I REALLY want feedback. PLEASE!!**

**A/N2: This would be classified as a Fluffy LoVe Future Ficlet...I think? So here it goes.**

_XXXXXXX_

"How about Stacy?"

"What is it with you and Stacy? I've already told you like five times that I don't like Stacy because she was the bully in my kindergarten class."

"Veronica, I like Stacy."

"Logan, why can't we come up with a name we BOTH like?"

"If we name her Stacy, then you'd be Stacy's mom. And like the song says, Stacy's mom has got it goin' on. Which you definitely do. See? It's perfect!"

"That settles it then. We will absolutely not be naming our child Stacy, especially if SHE ends up being a BOY." Veronica pronounced. "Now, stop saying that name or you lose all of your naming rights."

"I'm the father. You can't take away my naming rights." He argued.

"Oh, I see. YOU'VE been carrying the baby around in your body for six months too, huh? Do you think the worst part of pregnancy is the fact that every part of your body is swollen or that you've been on bed rest for a month? Or is it the unbelievably awesome rash over 80 percent of your body?"

"I love you, Veronica. And I'm SO sorry you have all that to deal with." He sighed.

"Besides, who said you're even the father, anyway?" She teased, twirling the phone cord between her fingers.

"If I'm not the father, then you get to deal with your adultery being splashed through the tabloids at the same time your HUSBAND sits in prison for murder." He replied, gruffly.

"At least if you were in prison I could come visit you." She answered in wistful simplicity.

"Thirty-seven minutes. I think that's a record." He smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"The first time you complained about me being gone. Usually it's your opening statement." He ribbed. "Logan, you suck for leaving me. You have money. Why are you working anyway?" He added in a mockingly girly voice.

"Well gosh, Logan." She replied emotionally. "I'm SO sorry that I miss you and I think it sucks to be left all alone to deal with being pregnant with YOUR child and being put on bed rest for forever!" He could hear the tears starting.

"Baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry, Veronica! I know it's awful for you. I miss you too. And it's killing me to hear you're upset."

"I'm just messing with you." She replied with a smirk he could hear through the phone. He sighed in relief. "What do you think about Cedric?" She continued.

"Not a chance. And you can go ahead and throw out any other Harry Potter related names too." He chided as he fell comfortably back onto his hotel room bed. "I never should have sent you the Harry Potter set. Your dad said you cried for an hour after reading book five."

"Harry's only family left!" She began her justification then stopped when she felt the ridiculous depression setting in. "Never mind. Man, no Harry Potter names kills like the next four on my list." She frowned. He shook his head in amusement.

"What about Jack?" He continued the game to come up with a name for a girl and a boy, a task seemingly impossible to accomplish between two such stubborn people.

"No. And if I can't have my Harry Potter, you can't have your alcoholic beverage inspired names either."

"Oh, fine." He answered with a yawn.

"You're tired." She stated. "Go to sleep, Logan. It's like two-thirty in the morning where you are."

"Just a little longer?" He requested. "It's only eleven-thirty for you. I miss you so much."

"Me too, but you're exhausted and I'm tired too. Stupid pregnancy. I never do anything, but I'm constantly tired."

"I love you." He breathed deeply. "Damn it, I want to hold you."

"I love you, too." She bit her bottom lip to hide the real tears now invading her eyes.

"It's only two more weeks, right?" He offered, trying to highlight the silver lining on their cloud of separation.

"Yeah." She replied sounding absolutely dejected.

"Did I mention I love you?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Oh, and Logan?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I do not sound like that." She retorted regarding his earlier impression of her voice. He laughed genuinely.

"Yeah, you kinda do. But it just makes me love you even more."

"Good night, Logan." She said sadly.

"Sweet dreams, Veronica."

"I love you." She stated again and hung up before starting a whole new round of crying.

"Veronica, are you okay?" Mac questioned, coming into the downstairs guest room where Veronica was staying for the week while her dad was out of town.

"I'm fine." She sniffled. She held up a Harry Potter book. "His life just sucks, y'know?" Mac laughed.

"Yeah. And I'm sure this crying has nothing to do with the fact that you just got off the phone with Logan?"

"Who left me alone to be pregnant and on bed rest? Why cry over him?" She pouted.

"We're going to bed. Do you need anything?" She ignored her best friend.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, you know where we are if you do." She smiled.

"Yep." Veronica answered trying to sound happy. Mac left the room with a grin.

"Night, Ronnie!" Dick's voice boomed from outside the door. She heard a muffled 'Oof' and Mac's voice chastising him about their sleeping child.

"Night, Ronnie." Dick whispered, poking his head in the door.

"Good night, Dick." Veronica answered while rolling her eyes. He disappeared from the door and she reached over to turn off the lamp next to her bed. She pulled a spare pillow over to hug to her body and lay down only to find herself staring at the dark ceiling willing sleep to come. 2,426 miles away, according to Veronica's 'as the crow flies internet search', Logan stared tiredly at his dark ceiling wishing he were on the other side of the continent.

_XXXX_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!!**


End file.
